jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Quellenbedarf/Archiv
Quellenbedarf Abgeschlossene Anträge Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen Dann mache ich mal den Anfang: Ich möchte mich dafür einsetzen, den Artikel zur Galaktischen Allianz zu verbessern. Dabei würde ich mit allen Legacy-Comics aushelfen können. Ich suche Leute, die bereit wären, Inhalte aus Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter, Dunkles Nest, Wächter der Macht und evt. der noch jungen Romanreihe Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter beizusteuern. Ich verlange nicht, dass der Artikel nachher reif für die Lesenswert- oder Exzellent-Kandidatur ist. Mein Anliegen ist nur, dass der Artikel am Ende einen soliden Geschichtsteil hat. Hat jemand Lust dazu, eine oder mehrere Romanreihen zu behandeln? Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 17:37, 1. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Da ich den Artikel eigentlich auch schon mal überarbeiten wollte, würde ich mich gerne beteiligen. Ich würde dann Wächter der Macht übernehmen. Die Bücher habe ich gerade gelesen und daher noch recht präsent. Außerdem könnte ich mich um NJO kümmern, da müsste ich mich aber nochmal reinarbeiten. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 11:28, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Bei den Legacy-Comics aber auch das Zitat bedenken, was ich eingefügt habe. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 11:42, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::@Lord Tiin: Klasse! Wächter der Macht wäre schon ein sehr wichtiger Beitrag, weil da aktuell recht wenig darüber im Artikel steht. Wenn du auch etwas zu NJO beisteuern könntest, wäre das auch gut. Vor allem die Geburtsstunde der Galaktischen Allianz wäre wichtig. Aber wie gesagt: Ich habe nicht den Anspruch, dass jedes Detail aus den Büchern gezogen wird und der Artikel somit aufgeblasen wirkt. Die Galaktische Allianz ist ja ein sehr umfassendes Thema und ich denke, dass man sich da schnell in Details verliert und unter Umständen die Lust verliert. Ich würde Vorschlagen, dass wir den Artikel in einem Benutzernamensraum überarbeiten, es sei denn du bestehst auf eine UC-Vorlage.--Anakin Skywalker 18:55, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::::Bei der NJO würde ich auch helfen, vor allem bei Wege des Schicksals, nur geht bei mir Donnerstag die Schule wieder los. Also würde ich da Tiin auf jeden Fall Vortritt lassen, wenn er das auch gerne machen würde. Jaina 19:12, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::::@Ani: Benutzernamensraum ist gut, dann hat man keinen Zeitdruck Bild:;-).gif ::::::@Jaina: Ich fange erstmal mit Wächter der Macht an und wenn du Zeit und Lust übrig hast, kannst du gerne Teile von NJO ergänzen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 22:09, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Wow, schon zu dritt :-) Also wenn du noch vor Donnerstag beginnen möchtest, Jaina, dann würde ich vorschlagen, du packst den Artikel in deinen Namensraum und wir werkeln dann zusammen daran. Ich könnte ab morgen starten. Also wenn ihr damit einverstanden seid, dann machen wir es folgendermaßen: Jaina macht Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter, Lord Tiin macht Wächter der Macht und ich mache Legacy. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass es bei Jaina zeitlich hinhaut. Wenn nicht, einfach Bescheid geben... dann müssen wir schauen, wie wir es hinbekommen.--Anakin Skywalker 23:41, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Wenn ich zwischenzeitig Zeit finde, kann ich gerne die Sachen aus dem Dunklen Nest ergänzen, sofern das keiner von euch übernehmen will? Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 23:46, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) : Ich habe erstmal alles rausgeworfen; wenn wir schon zu einer Auszeichnung hin arbeiten, müsste eh alles nochmal durchgesehen werden. Daher sollten alle auch nochmal auf die Infobox gucken. Ansonsten können wir vier hier loslegen. Jaina 00:53, 3. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::@Garm: Das Dunkle Nest blieb bisher noch unerwähnt, von daher bist du herzlich eingeladen, Inhalte daraus beizusteuern. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 07:54, 3. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ---- Wullf Yularen Ich überarbeite momentan den Artikel Wullf Yularen, also die Sachen aus The Clone Wars. Ich suche noch jemanden, der den Comic Sklaven der Republik besitzt und den Abschnitt überarbeiten möchte. Es wäre auch schon, wenn jemand noch Quellen hat, die Yularens Zeit im imperialen Sicherheitsbüro abdecken. Wenn sich jemand meldet, werde ich die Sachen aus meiner Benutzer-Unterseite in den Artikel verschieben, so dass mehrere Leute in UC nehmen können. Viele Grüße – Andro Admin · Disku 18:26, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Ich kann Sklaven der Republik übernehmen. Aber Yularen hat hier eine sehr kleine Rolle bekommen, eigentlich hält er nur kurz sein (schlecht gezeichnetes) Gesicht ins Panel. Zwar ist der Auftritt dadurch nicht weniger relevant als andere, aber ein ganzer Abschnitt unter einer eigenen Überschrift wird es nicht sein. Ich würde es einfach unter deine bestehende Überschrift Verteidigung von Bothawui packen. Du darfst im Laufe der nächsten Woche mit der Ergänzung rechnen, muss mich erst in die Geschichte etwas einlesen. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:49, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) PS: Meinetwegen kannst du es auf der Benutzer-Unterseite lassen. Bei größeren Artikeln meide ich auch UCs.--Anakin Skywalker 19:50, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Danke, Ani Bild:--).gif Ich konnte nicht einschätzen, wie lange der Abschnitt sein würde, weil ich den Comic nicht besitze. Aber schön, dass du das machen willst. Gruß – Andro Admin · Disku 19:53, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich könnte die Infos aus dem The Clone Wars Campaign Guide und die Tofen-Vane-Geschichten machen, falls du sie nicht hast. (Und dann auch lieber auf der Unterseite) – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 11:51, 8. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Die Infos aus dem Campaign Guide habe ich bereits ergänzt (das war auch nicht so viel). Und Held der Konföderation möchte ich gerne selber machen. Gruß – Andro Admin · Disku 12:11, 8. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::::Gut. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 12:14, 8. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ---- Kauron-Gürtel Ich habe leider nur die Infos aus dem Fact File. Ich weiß aber, dass es noch einiges aus Schatten der Vergangenheit gibt. Besonders möchte ich mich an den Verfasser wenden, der den Abschnitt geschrieben hat, der Lukes Infiltration der Cavrilhu-Piraten behandelt: Luke ist inzwischen dabei, die Basis der Cavrilhu-Piraten zu infiltrieren ... Da dies sehr wahrscheinlich diesen Gürtel meint. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 11:42, 8. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Ich mache das gleich mal. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:44, 9. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich habe soweit alles ergänzt, was ich gefunden habe. Ich hoffe es genügt Bild:--).gif. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:55, 9. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Vielen herzlichen Dank, Lord Tiin. Nur werde ich die Infos aus dem FF, die komischerweise nicht mehr da sind (15 Tage Gefangenschaft etc.) wieder einfügen. Aber trotzdem: Du hast hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. Grüße, Darth Hate 14:53, 9. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Grund dafür war, dass ich im Roman keine Infos über eine Gefangenschaft Maras gefunden habe... Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:01, 9. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::::Ja^^ aber im Fact File steht das drinn. Ich werde schauen wo sich die ein, zwei Sätze am besten unterbringen lassen. PS: Schau mal gleich auf deine Userseite. Du bist sicherlich hungrig nach der Artikelerweiterung.Darth Hate 15:02, 9. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Ich finde es halt komisch, dass Mara 15 Tage gefangen ist, dann von Luke befreit wird und kurz danach oder davor Luke die Basis infiltiert hat und von Mara befreit werden muss, da er auffliegt. Sicher, das das FF da nix verdreht hat? Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:08, 9. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Sicher kann man da nie sein. bei kaum einer Quelle. Aber da steht eindeutig, dass Mara ein Schiff verfolgt, in eine Falle gerät, 15 Tage lang in einem labyrinthsystem festgehalten ist (ob aktiv bei Feinden oder verlaufen ist nicht klar) und dann wird sie von Luke befreit worden. Auf dem Weg raus, beginnt sie Luke, den sie schon öfters gesehen hat (siehe Befreiung Talon Kardes), zu lieben.Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 15:12, 9. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Das hört sich fast an, wie die Situation, bei der Mara in den Höhlen von Nirauan gestrandet ist, und danach von Luke gerettet wird. Ansonsten haben wir da wohl einen Quellenkonflikt, den man nicht unbedingt Auflösen kann, wonach dann der Roman als höherwertige Quelle Recht hat. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 16:22, 9. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Nein, nein. Das deckt sich schon. Siehe nur den ersten Geschichtsabschnitt mit den Fallen. Das passt mit den Fact File Aussagen, dass Mara in eine Falle tappt. ich versuche das jetzt mal zu entwirren und zu verbinden.Darth Hate 16:36, 9. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Die 15-tägige Gefangenschaft ist definitiv das, was auf Nirauan passiert ist; da wird sich nur schwerlich etwas verbinden lassen außer einem HdK-Eintrag, wo klar gesagt wird, dass das Fact File etwas durcheinander gebracht hat. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 17:01, 9. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::::Das mit den Fallen passt absolut nicht zum Roman, da kommt Mara extra zum Asteroidengürtel, um Luke zu retten. Allerdings passt es wie gesagt auf ihr Stranden auf Nirauan. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 17:26, 9. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ---- Firrerre Tja, so langsam geht es richtig los.^^ Kann mir bitte jemand aushelfen und Infos aus folgenden beisteuern: Force Heretic I – Remnant, Intrigen, The Essential Guide to Alien Species, The Official Star Wars Fact File 56, Aliens in the Empire sowie The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia. Ich würde mich sehr freuen. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 10:49, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Ich würde dir empfehlen, erst nachzufragen, ob sich Autoren für fehlende Quellen finden lassen, und dann einen Artikel zu erstellen. Wenn sich nun niemand bereit erklärt, wird der Artikel unvollständig sein und womöglich mit einer UV-Vorlage zurückbleiben. Und ich denke nicht, dass das der Sinn dieses Projekts ist. Also lieber erst nachfragen und dann handeln, es sei denn der Artikel besteht schon und muss nicht erstellt werden.--Anakin Skywalker 17:38, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich erweitere den Artikel auch so. Es ist schade, dass es nicht gewürdigt wird, dass man sich an Artikel setzt, die schon seit Jahren rot sind. Des Weiteren wundere ich mich, warum UV-Vorlagen entfernt wurden, mit der Begründung, dass es ja nur englische Quellen seien, also die UV-Vorlage in dem und dem Fall nicht berechtig ist, bei Dellalt dann UV steht, mit fast nur englischen Quellen zum ergänzen. Aber naja. Wie ich deinem Kommentar entnehmen kann, hast du keine Möglichkeit, Lust was auch immer, um den Artikel zu erweitern (Gemeinschaftsprojekt und so, deswegen habe ich auch angefragt.) Hat jemand anderes die Möglichkeit. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 14:12, 25. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich kann nur zu Force Heretic und Intrigen sagen, dass es nur minimalste Erwähnungen sein können. Ich kann mal nachschauen, aber ich wüsstenicht, wo es dort steht (und die Blanvalet-Suche hat auch keine Treffer erzielt). Die Schbücher besitze ich allerdings nicht. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:23, 25. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Hi Tiin, das wäre sehr nett von dir. Und es macht nichts, wenn es nur kleine Ergänzungen sind! Jede Information hilft. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 14:24, 25. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ---- Dellalt Hallo miteinander. Kann mir jemand eventuell aushelfen und den Artikel ergänzen. Folgende Quellen werden benötigt: Han Solo und das verlorene Vermächtnis, CSWE, Behind the Magic, Xim-Woche, NEC, Der Untergang, X-Wing (Spiel), Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds, NEGWT, NEGD. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 16:53, 23. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :NEC, Der Untergang kann ich gerne beisteuern. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 17:09, 23. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Hi Garm. Das wäre sehr nett von dir. Du kannst dir auch ruhig etwas Zeit lassen. Ich weiß ja, dass du mit Winter gerade von ausgelastet bist. Wenn du dann ergänzt, wäre es schön, solltest du auf Widersprüche stoßen, mich erst zu konsultieren. Nicht, dass etwas wie beim Kaudron-Gürtel passiert ;-) Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 17:12, 23. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Sag mir einfach Bescheid, wann ich meinen Teil ergänzen soll. Ich möchte nur sagen, dass du in beiden Quellen, insbesondere dem Untergang, eher auf eine bloße Erwähnung von Dellalt treffen wirst, nichts weiter. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 17:23, 23. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ist nicht so schlimm und wenn es so wenig ist, dann kannst du anfangen zu ergänzen, wann immer du willst. Gruß, Darth Hate 17:27, 23. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::::Ich kann mal nach Han Solo und das verlorene Vermächtnis schauen, aber das überschneidet sich mit dem Essential Guide to Planets and Moons, sodass dort nicht viel neues kommen wird. Der Untergang hat tatsächlich nur eine kleine Erwähnung, die die Ereignisse aus Han Solo aufgreift, daher ist das wohl kaum als Quelle von nöten. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:36, 25. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Gerne. Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe.Darth Hate 14:37, 25. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ---- Besany Wennen Ich bräuchte jemanden, der im Artikel Besany Wennen alles aus Imperial Commando – Die 501. ergänzen könnte. Das dürfte nicht sonderlich viel seien, aber dennoch relevant. Order 66 sowie die anderen RC-Romane erledige ich selbst. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 23:15, 14. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Kann ich machen, ist aber wirklich nicht viel. Gruß Boba Fett123 19:17, 17. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Gut, aber das bitte möglischst ausführlich. :) Kannst dich ja am Rest des Artikels orientieren. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 00:44, 18. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich werde es versuchen und mich gleich mal ranmachen. Gruß Boba Fett123 10:48, 18. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ---- Valin Horn Ich und mein Freund wollen den Artikel in Punkto LotF und FotJ auf den aktuellen Stand bringen. Allerdings hat keiner von uns NJO und daher frage ich, ob jemand mal Zeit hätte über den Abschnitt mal drüber zu lesen, ob da wirklich alles aus der Buchreihe drin ist. Ich kann nicht beurteilen, ob oder wie viel davon fehlt, daher würde ich mich freuen, wenn jemand bereit wäre den genannten Abschnitt zu überarbeiten bzw. zu korrigiern. Gruß Ushnot 22:32, 22. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Wenn du deine Teile fertig hast, werde ich mir die NJO-Teile angucken und ggf. ergänzen oder ausbauen. Jaina 16:25, 23. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich sage dann bescheid, wenn wir soweit sind; Danke schonmal im Voraus. Gruß Ushnot 17:01, 23. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ---- Felucianischer Ripper (Antrag wurde als abgeschlosssen deklariert, da besagte Infos im Artikel bereits enthalten sind.) Hi, ich schreibe gerade den Artikel Felucianischer Ripper, habe aber nur das Campaign Guide. Kann mir jemand weiterhelfen, indem er Infos aus dem TFU-Roman hinzusteuert? Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 11:45, 6. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ---- R2-D2 Ich bin gerade dabei, den Artikel zu R2 zu erweitern und zu überarbeiten. Der Artikel benötigt aber noch Inhalte aus Quellen, die mir nicht zur Verfügung stehen. Ich möchte daher mal fragen, ob jemand die noch ergänzen kann: *''Rebellenträume'' und Wege des Schicksals - die einzigen von NJO, die noch fehlen *''Wächter der Macht'' besitze ich nur bis einschließlich Opfer, alles danach müsste jemand anderes ergänzen *''Junior Jedi Knights'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' *''Callista-Trilogie'' *''Die Hand von Thrawn-Trilogie'' *''The Clone Wars'' R2 kommt bestimmt noch in haufenweise anderen Quellen vor, das muss also nicht auf diese Liste beschränkt bleiben. Ich finde es ziemlich beschämend, wenn wir zu einem so wichtigen Charakter wie R2-D2 nur vielleicht die Hälfte der Auftritte im Artikel haben, es wäre daher schön, wenn sich jemand finden würde.Terpfen 17:48, 5. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Ich ergänze gerne die beiden NJO-Bücher. Jaina 18:35, 5. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Da ich R2-D2 ja eh mal machen wollte, könnte ich die Callista + Hand von Thrawn machen, müsste die aber a) erst nochmal lesen und b) hab ich zZt wenig derselbigen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 18:57, 5. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::Toll, das freut mich. Und Pandora, es eilt ja nicht. Mach das eben, wenn du kannst.Terpfen 12:11, 6. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::::Ich hab die Junior Jedi Knights und bin die derzeit auch am lesen, aber soweit ich das beurteilen kann, spielt R2 da keine große Rolle. Er begleitet Anakin Solo lediglich durch seine Abenteuer und gibt ab und zu einen Laut von sich. Ich werd sie aber nochmal genauer durchforsten und sollte sich mein Meinungsbild über die Wichtigkeit von R2s Rolle ändern, bin ich gerne bereit die Informationen in seine Biografie zu übertragen Gruß Boba (FAQ) 16:47, 21. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::::Na ja, wenn er da unwichtig ist, dann ist es eben so. Ich habe lediglich gesehen, dass er in der Reihe bei den Inhaltsangaben des Verlags und bei Dramatis Personae steht. Wächter der Macht habe ich auch weggelassen, da zumindest bis Opfer nur einmal pro Buch erwähnt wird, wo R2 sich gerade aufhält, aber nichts bedeutendes.Terpfen 10:28, 22. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::::::Ich habe Wächter der Macht jetzt komplett, und meiner Einschätzung nach ist er in der ganzen Reihe relativ unwichtig, das muss also nicht mehr ergänzt werden.Terpfen 16:05, 4. Jan. 2011 (CET) Schlacht um Ryloth (Klonkriege) Ich bräuchte für den Artikel Schlacht um Ryloth noch Unterstützung, da ich ihn gerne vollständig sehen würde. Zum einen fehlen mir die Inhalte aus The Clone Wars – Republic Heroes, die wohl noch in die Schlacht gehören. Es wäre schön, wenn sich jemand finden könnte, der das Spiel soweit bereits gespielt hat und alle relevanten Teile ergänzen könnte; laut WP scheint es möglicherweise auch Teile zu geben, die nicht mit der Serie übereinstimmen, diese sollten weggelassen werden. Außerdem fände ich es schön, wenn jemand in den TCW-Sachbücher – Die neuen Abenteuer, Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie, The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia, The Official Episode Guide – Season 1 bzw. Offical Episode Guide und was sonst noch so da ist – schauen könnte, ob es noch möglicherweise relevante Infos gibt, die im Artikel fehlen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:43, 24. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Den letzten Abschnitt könnte ich übernehmen. Bei Republic Heroes scheitere ich immer noch am Minendroiden, da kann ich dir nicht helfen ;) – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:53, 5. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Geradezu billig, was man da Neues erfährt, rein gar nichts. Das letztere Guide ist der erste in gekürzter Form, in der Enzyklopädie werden nur die Folgen bis 1.10 behandelt, auch nur schwach. Was in den Büchern steht, ist jetzt aber drin. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:14, 5. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::Um noch mal darauf aufmerksam zu machen: The Clone Wars – Republic Heroes fehlt immer noch. Will jemand übernehmen? GAR ''Diskussion'' 17:45, 11. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::::Da ich im Moment eh nichts zu tun und das Spiel auch selbst habe, kann ich mal schauen, ob ich den Abschnitt übernehmen kann. Dafür müsste ich mich aber ersteinmal wieder in das Spiel „einspielen“, was ja normalerweise nicht gerade lange dauert. Ich werde den Artikel dann in den nächsten Tagen unter UC nehmen, um ihn anschließend zu bearbeiten. Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 09:37, 26. Apr. 2011 (CEST) 501. Sturmtruppenlegion Aloha, ich würd gerne in nächster Zeit mit Unterstützung anderer Benutzer den Artikel um die 501. auf lesenswertes Niveau bringen. Schön wäre es, wenn sich jemand um die folgenden Quellen und deren Inhalt kümmern könnte. *Comics der Dark Times-Reihe *Republic Heroes *TCW-Romane und eventuell auch die Comics Ich selbst übernehme alle bekannten Episoden der Serie und den Film. Schonmal danke im Voraus an alle Helfer oder Helferinnen. Viele Grüße, GAR ツ 13:03, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Die Dark Times-Comics kann ich übernehmen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 13:05, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::Die TCW-Comics behandeln eigtl. kaum die 501. im Einzelnen, weil die Soldaten dort meistens (bis auf die Schneerüstungen in der Schlacht um Khorm) in den weißen Rüstungen herumlaufen. Nur Rex taucht halt in der blau-weißen Rüstung auf. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:19, 1. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :::Und genau diese Einsätze meine ich eben. Oder reicht da ein Verweis auf Rex selbst? GAR ✓ 14:56, 1. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Caamas-Dokument-Krise Servus, ich suche ein paar Leute, die im Besitz der ''Hand von Thrawn-Trilogie sind, um die UV Artikelzahl etwas zu verringern und den og. Artikel zu schreiben. Auf Antwort hoffend, Skip Hotline 07:08, 1. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Stars' End Ich Suche Autoren, die sich am Artikel Stars' End beteiligen wollen. Ich selbst könnte die Inhalte aus Han Solo auf Stars' End beisteuern und suche noch jemanden, der die Inhalte aus dem Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook ergänzen könnte. N. Ven 23:47, 4. Jun. 2011 (CEST)